The Right Choice
by Right4Me
Summary: Charlotte is forced to deal with her past. Will she choose to go back or to move foward with Cooper?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One ******* Violet's House***************************

**There was a loud crashing noise and Violet was startled awake from her dream. **_** Crash! T**_**here it was again.** What in the world is Charlotte doing at 4: 30 in the morning Violet thought? Violet got out of bed. She put on her robe and opened her bedroom door ready to venture into the hallway and head towards Charlotte's room. But what she saw in the hallway terrified her. She quickly slammed the bedroom door shut and ran into her closet. She hoped the guys in the ski masks didn't hear her. She was shaking now. She didn't know what to do. She knew she should call for help but she was afraid to move. She was terrified to go get her cell phone that was on her nightstand. She stayed as still as she could in the closet. She was afraid of the sound of her own breathing because she was breathing hard. Then she heard a scream. It was Charlotte.

"Let go of me! Get away from me! Violet call the police! Charlotte screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Just shut up and do as you're told and nobody will get hurt." She heard a male voice tell Charlotte.

"What do you want? Where are you taking me?" Charlotte yelled at the man

Violet could hear her voice getting distant and knew the men were taking Charlotte downstairs. Violet knew she should call the police but she was still afraid to leave the closet. She thought she heard the front door slam closed. She wondered if the men in the ski masks took Charlotte out of the house. Violet could feel herself shaking. She decided to wait in the closet a little longer just in case they were still in the house.

**9 am at Oceanside Wellness**

"This is really strange." Addison told Sam and Cooper. "Violet and Charlotte both missed the morning meeting. Neither one of them even picked up the phone and called and now it's nine and they're still not here. They have patients waiting"

"It is weird" said Cooper "Neither one is answering their calls. I keep getting voice mail. Maybe I should go to the house to check on them." Cooper was getting nervous that something happened.

"I'll go with you Coop." Addison wanted to go in case something was wrong Coop shouldn't be alone. "There has to be a logical explanation for this. Maybe they overdid it with the Martini's last night and are both too hung over to pick up the phone."

"I hope that's all it is. I'll drive." Addison continued to try both their numbers while on their way to Violet's house.

Violet could hear her cell phone ringing. She almost opened the closet door to go answer it at one point but chickened out. The house was quiet and she had even fallen asleep in the closet for a while.

As soon as Cooper and Addison arrived at the house they knew all was not going to be okay. They saw the front door had been kicked in. Right away Addison called the police and they walked inside. Downstairs everything looked intact. They walked upstairs. Violet heard someone coming up the steps and stated to hyperventilate . They were back for her she thought. Addison went down the hall to the room Charlotte was using.

"Oh my God Cooper." Addison gasped.

Cooper rushed over and looked in the room. The dresser had been completely knocked over along with a floor lamp. There was a broken vase on the floor. "It looks like there was a struggle in here. " Cooper said as his heart sunk. He was scared for Charlotte.

Addison then opened the door to Violet's room. Violet heard this and was frozen still with terror in the closet. Addison noticed the room was not disturbed. "Violet" she called out. Violet couldn't answer.

Cooper came in the room after Addison. Something made him go to the closet. He knew Violet felt safe in the closet. Cooper opened the door and they could see Violet curled up in the fetal position on the floor. When she heard the closet door open Violet didn't look to see who it was. She closed her eyes and let out a blood curling scream.

"It's okay." Cooper and Addison told her as they pulled her out of the closet.

"What happened? Where's Charlotte?" Cooper asked.

Violet just stared for a few moments then. She just shook her head no and started to twirl her hair.

The police arrived and told Cooper and Addison to wait downstairs and not to touch any thing. More detective's and crime scene investigators came and searched the house. One detective came over to talk to Violet. Violet was feeling safe now with Cooper and Addison sitting on each side of her. Her house was full of police.

"Are you able to answer any questions now Ma'am.? Detective Ryan asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better." Violet answered sipping a cup of tea.

"Tell me exactly what you saw and heard."

"I heard a loud crash that woke me up. I went to go in the hall and then I saw two men with ski masks. I just slammed the door and hid in the closet until my friends got here. But I heard Charlotte scream for them to let go of her and they told her to Shut up or they would hurt her."

Cooper's face went white as a ghost. He wanted to die. He had treated her so cold lately and now she was gone. He wished she knew he still loved her. He felt tears slipping out of his eyes. He got up and pretended to look at a picture on the wall so the detective and Violet and Addison couldn't see. He saw a picture of him and Charlotte on the mantle. It was an old picture Violet had taken along time ago. She liked it so she kept in on her mantle with a bunch of other pictures. Coopers shoulder's started to shake up and down and the sobs started. Addison rushed over and hugged him. "It's going to be alright Cooper. We'll find her.


	2. Chapter 2 Charlotte and Old Friends

**Chapter 2 ***Charlotte and Old Friends********************

**The two men pulled Charlotte out of Violets house and into the back of a van. Charlotte's mind was racing with thoughts of how to fight her way out of this. She had taken self-defense classes at the gym but there were two against one. This was going to be difficult. One of the men got in the back of the van with her and the other hopped in the drivers seat**. **After they began driving the man in the back with Charlotte pulled off his ski mask.**

"Remember me?" The young man with brown hair pulled back in a short pony tail smiled at Charlotte. His face was scruffy as if he was trying to grow a beard.

Charlotte's eyes opened wide and she made a sigh of relief. "It's you. My God you scared me half to death." Charlotte then started smacking the young man on the arms. "Why'd you just do that?"

"Calm down Bama. We just need your help with something." The young man pushed her flinging arm away still smiling at her. "You look good Bama."

"You could have used the phone if you needed my help." Charlotte grumbled at him.

"And you would have said 'no' like always. This way you couldn't say no." He answered flat out.

"My friend Violet was home. She's probably traumatized now." Charlotte folded her arms and glared at him.

"Your friend saw us and slammed the door. She hid in her room. Some friend she is coming to your rescue." The young man laughed.

"That was mean, Jesse. She's been through a bad trauma before. Wasn't right of you guys to do what you just did. She's probably called the cops by now an there probably lookin' for me."

"You let us worry bout the cops Bama." Jesse lit up a cigarette and offered one to Charlotte.

Charlotte put her hand up. "No. I don't smoke anymore. Although I could really use one to calm my nerves. But I can't. Pregnant ya know. Kind of puts a damper on things. I can't have a drink, can't smoke." Charlotte started rambling.

"Whoa. You're preggers? No one told me that." Jesse was surprised.

"That's cause no one knows. I just found out about it. Haven't even been to the doctor yet. I have my first appointment tomorrow morning." Charlotte was relieved to tell someone she was pregnant. She found out about two weeks ago and had kept it to herself.

"So, Who's the daddy?" Jesse was interested.

"Some doctor I was living with for a while but we just broke up." Charlotte didn't want to give Jesse too much information.

"I always wished you and my brother would have had kids before you left him." Jesse really liked Charlotte. She started dating his older brother when he was just a kid. She was like an older sister to him.

"I left your brother because of what he did. I wasn't willing to forgive him." Charlotte looked at Jesse straight in the eyes.

"Do you forgive him now after all this time? Jesse asked hopeful .

"Time heals things. Doesn't hurt as much now. Why?" Charlotte looked at Jesse.

"I don't know. I always hoped you and my brother could at least be friends again. You guys were amazing together. My brother was lucky to have you."

"And I was lucky to have him." Charlotte was gazing straight ahead dreaming back to her past relationship. Charlotte realized what she just said and snapped out of it. Her voice got strong and snarky now. "Too much time has gone by. There's no turning back."

Jesse looked at her. He didn't know if he should believe her or if she was just trying to convince herself of it. "Well I guess it doesn't matter anyway. You're havin some other guys kid."

Charlotte changed the subject . "What do you need my help with that you dragged me out of bed at 4:30 in the morning?"

"One of our guys is sick. He needs a doctor bad. Can't just go to any doctor because they'll call the cops. He ran out on his bail. So we decided to ask you."

"You didn't exactly ask me." Charlotte snapped. "I don't want to get involved in any of your criminal activities. I'm out of it." Charlotte was getting mad now.

"That's what we thought you would say Bama . That's why we dragged you out in the middle of the night. Just cooperate. Help the guy out and we'll let you go." Jesse gave her smile.

After driving for several hours they pulled up to a large mansion style house. They entered the property through two large gates.

"It still looks the same." Charlotte commented noticing someone had kept up the rose garden she planted many years ago. The dogwood tree she planted when she first moved in had grown tall and was blossoming. Charlotte couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. It felt kind of good to be back home.

They walked in the front door. It looked the same as Charlotte remembered it aside from a few new pieces of furniture. Jesse took her to a room down the hall. There was a young man only about eighteen lying in bed he looked pail and weak.

"What's wrong with him?" Charlotte asked.

"He was shot. He had surgery at the hospital four days ago. He was under police guard but we managed to distract the guard long enough to get him out of the hospital. Something must have went wrong because he's got a high fever and he's getting worse every day. He needs your help."

Charlotte examined the young man and decided he had an infection from the surgical site.

"He's got an infection. He'll need antibiotics. The wound will need to be cleaned out."

Someone walked in the room. Charlotte turned to look at him.

"Welcome home Bama." The tall attractive gentleman smiled with a twinkle to his eyes.

Charlotte could only just smile back as she studied her ex husband. She had not seen him in about eight years. The years had been kind to him. He looked just as attractive and desirable now as he did on their wedding day.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS- I LOVE REVIEWS!!


	3. Chapter 3 Cooper

**Chapter Three ****Cooper**********

**Cooper came into work absolutely exhausted. He tossed and turned all night thinking about Charlotte. She had been gone over twenty-four hours now and he was wondering if he would ever see her again. He couldn't help but think of the terrible things those men might be doing to her. His heart was broke. He wished he could save her.**

"Cooper. You shouldn't be here today." Addison told him. "You look a wreck and aren't in any frame of mind to see patients. Sam and I decided to close early today. None of us are in the mood to work with Charlotte missing."

"I don't know what else to do." Cooper told Addison. "I need the distraction. I can't stop thinking about Charlotte."

A police officer came to the office and approached Cooper.

"Did you find her?" "Have they found Charlotte?" Cooper was hopeful.

"No. Not yet. We've got every available unit looking for her. The truth is they could be anywhere even out of state by now. We contacted her family in Alabama. They've been very helpful and were able to give us some leads." The officer told Cooper.

"What could they know?. They're in Alabama. How could they help?." Cooper asked.

"They were able to give us information about some people she has been involved with in the past. It may or may not have anything to do with this case. We're following up on it anyway."

"What people?" Cooper was curious.

"Sorry I can't give out that information but you could call her family and discuss it with them. I came to find out if you have any new information for us and to let you know you could pick up her cell phone and lap top at the precinct. We are done looking through them for evidence."

"Can you tell me if you found anything?" Cooper asked.

"Nothing that jumped out at us for now." The officer told him. "Our best leads came from her family which I already told you." The officer left.

"You should probably give her family a call." Addison encouraged Cooper.

"I don't even know their number." Cooper answered sadly.

"I bet it's in her cell phone or lap top. We should go down to the precinct and pick that stuff up."

"Thanks Addison. You'll come with me?"

"Of course Cooper. Charlotte can be a pain sometimes but deep down I really liked her. I even considered her a friend. Although I'm sorry I never let her know that."

"You're talking about her in past tense Addison. Don't do that. I'm not ready to give up yet." Cooper was trying to choke back his emotion at hearing Addison talk about her that way.

"I'm sorry Cooper. I don't know why I did that. I'm hopeful too." Addison felt terrible for what she had said.

**********

**Addison and Cooper picked up Charlotte's cell phone and lap top. **

Addison was looking through the laptop while Cooper was searching her cell phone for the numbers of her family in Alabama. Charlotte's cell phone rang.

Cooper answered the phone. _"Hello ."_

"_I'm looking for Charlotte King."_ The woman on the other end said.

"_Charlotte's not available. Can I ask who's calling?"_Cooper was curious.

"_This is Dr. Jone's office. Charlotte didn't show up for her first prenatal visit this morning. We are calling to reschedule."_

"_Ughhm. We don't know where Charlotte is right now. Haven't you seen the news?"_ Cooper explained.

"I_s she the missing woman on the news? That is so sad. I hope they find her."_ The secretary seemed upset.

"_Do you know Charlotte?"_ Cooper asked

"_No. I'm new here but I know she is friendly with Dr. Jones. I met her briefly two weeks ago when she came in to pick up some prenatal vitamins and scheduled this appointment with Dr. Jones."_

"_Can I please speak to Dr. Jones?" _Cooper asked.

"_Let me put you on hold one minute."_

Cooper waited what seemed more like ten minutes on hold. He wondered about Charlotte being pregnant. He wondered if it was his baby. He needed to know.

"_Hello this is Dr. Jones. Can I help you.?" _

"_This is Dr. Freedman. I believe I have met you at the hospital before."_

"_Oh yes. You're Charlotte's boyfriend she told me about you. Congratulations on the pregnancy."_ Dr. Jones sounded cheery.

"_You do know Charlotte is missing right now. Don't you?"_ Cooper informed her.

"_My secretary just mentioned it. I haven't had time to look at the news. So what's going on? _Dr. Jones started showing concern in her voice.

"_That's what we're all trying to figure out. By the way can you tell me how far along Charlotte was with her pregnancy?"_

"_Let's see. She was due to come in for her first prenatal visit today. She told me the pregnancy was conceived the day of Sam Bennet's daughter's wedding. That was a little over a month ago right? It was unexpected but she was excited about it. Am I to assume you are the father?"_

"_That would be correct." _Cooper forgot about his grief for a moment and was happy to learn Charlotte was pregnant with his child.

"P_lease keep me informed of what's going on with Charlotte. Just tell her to give me a call and I'll fit her into my schedule when she returns."_

"_Will do." _Cooper hung up the phone. He was happy Dr. Jones was so positive Charlotte would be returning.

Cooper looked at Addison. "Charlotte's pregnant. That was Dr. Jones office. She missed an appointment today."

"I found a number for a Landry King in her laptop and also a Duke King and a number that says Momma. Which one should we call first?" Addison asked Cooper not commenting about the pregnancy. She was worried things may not turn out okay and Cooper would be even more devastated if Charlotte was pregnant.

"Let's just call the first number." Cooper didn't know who would have the best information.

"That would be Landry. Do you want to call or would you rather I did?" Addison was trying to be supportive.

"I'll call. I met her brother's once before." Cooper dialed the phone.

" _Landry King speaking."_ Landry had a deep voice with a hint of a southern accent not nearly as noticeable as Charlotte's.

"_This is Cooper Freedman. Charlotte's boyfriend. I met you over a year ago at your family's home." _Cooper didn't see the point in calling himself the ex boyfriend. He considered himself Charlotte's boyfriend again even if Charlotte didn't know it.

" _Yes. I remember you. The police called earlier asking all kinds of questions. I told them everything I know. I hope it helps them to find her." _

"_They told me that. Thank you for cooperating. But can you tell me what you said to them?. They wouldn't give me any information." _Cooper tried to talk calm. He didn't want Landry to hear how upset he really was.

"_Well I just told them about her ex-husband and his family. The kind of stuff they were into. "_ Landry had no idea Charlotte never told Cooper about her ex.

"_What were they into?" _Cooper asked confused

"_What weren't they into is more like it. Matthew is a good guy but his family is a whole other story." _Landry laughed in a deep voice._ "Didn't my sister tell you about them?"_

"_No actually she wouldn't talk about him to me at all." _Cooper answered honestly.

"_Probably too ashamed to talk about it. She's a big important Doctor there in Los Angeles. My other line is beeping . Can I call you right back?"_ Landry hung up.

Cooper waited there staring at the phone waiting for Landry to return the call.

"What did he say Cooper?" Addison was interested having listened to only Coopers side of the phone converstaion.

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to find out!"

I LOVE READING REVIEWS! : )


	4. Chapter 4 Old Acquaintances

**CHAPTER 4 **********OLD ACQUANITANCES********************

**Charlotte just stared at her ex before he finally said **: "Come on Bama. Let's take a walk in the garden. I'll show you what I've done with it."

Charlotte walked outside with him as he pointed out the new flowers and shrubs he had planted. The gardens wrapped around his four acres of property.

"Was it your idea to bring me here and help with that kid?" Charlotte asked.

Matthew put his hand around Charlotte's waist. "When I found out the kid was hurt and needed help I thought of you right away. I sent out a private investigator that owes me a favor to do some snooping around. He came back and told me where you were living. I was happy to find out that you're still single and living with a woman friend. You haven't crossed over to the other side have you?" Matthew asked seriously.

"No!" Charlotte snapped. "I still like men."

Matthew smiled. "I was just surprised to find out you were still single after all this time. I mean a hottie like you. I'm surprised some guy hasn't grabbed you up by now."

"I just got out of a long term relationship. I was living with a guy until we broke up recently." Charlotte stopped to smell some yellow long stem roses.

"Why did you break up ?" Matthew picked one of the roses and handed it to Charlotte.

"Because of you. Believe it or not." Charlotte told him as she inhaled the sweet scent of the rose he just picked for her.

"Me. What did I do?" Matthew was baffled.

"I told him I was married before. He wanted to know about you and why we broke up and I didn't want to tell him." T hey started walking again.

"That's why he broke up with you? Seems like a lame reason to me." Matthew put his arm around Charlotte's waist as they strolled along the garden pathway.

"He's a sensitive guy. He's all about honesty and no secrets. He can't deal with it that there is a part of my life he knows nothing about."

"So why didn't you just tell him?" Matthew asked casually.

"About what? How we first met? Or about what your family does?" Charlotte was sarcastic.

"What? Is he that much of a stickler? You were in College when we first met. A lot of people make the wrong choices in college. Besides I straightened you out. I put you on the right path. Helped you set some goals for yourself. You ended up getting into John Hopkins Med School. You shouldn't be ashamed of those years."

"Well I am. Sometimes I cringe to think how my life would have turned out if I never met you. You were my knight in shining armor rescuing me from that life."

"Your parents would have straightened you out, if I didn't come along and find you first." Matthew smiled at her. He was admiring how beautiful Charlotte looked in the afternoon sun. Her hair shimmered and looked so silky. He wanted to kiss her but thought better of it. "Besides I kind of felt responsible. You were working at my father's strip club and it was my father's workers who were feeding you girls those pills."

"I can't believe how naïve I was back then. My roommates and I took those pills to loosen up so we would dance better. We used to have competitions. Whoever took home the most money in tips was the best dancer."

"Well I could tell you that you were definitely the best pole dancer there was." Matthew laughed.

Charlotte scrunched up her face and smacked him as hard as she could across the back.

"What? That was a compliment." Matthew smacked her back but on the butt.

Charlotte gave him a mad look but quickly changed it to a smile when he made his sad puppy dog face at her. It reminded her of Cooper. Cooper would make that same kind of face at her when he wanted sympathy.

Charlotte looked straight ahead and continued talking. "I still can't believe you work for the FBI considering what your family does."

"I was always the black sheep. Baaa Baaa" He turned to Charlotte to see her smiling at his foolishness.

"I guess Jesse followed in your father's footsteps instead of yours by the way he kidnapped me last night to help his friend who got shot." Charlotte said disappointed. "I always liked Jesse. He was a sweet kid I thought he would become a cop like you not a criminal like your dad."

"Jesse's still young. He'll find his way just like you did. I'm not giving up on him."

"Why do you have his friend here? The kid's been shot. He's running from the law. You're FBI. Isn't that a problem?" Charlotte asked straight out.

"I love my job but family comes first. My brother asked for my help. What else could I do? I wasn't going to let the kid die. So I thought about you. You're a doctor. I figured you'd help."

"I will. I'll write him a prescription for antibiotics and clean out the wound."

"And will you tell anyone?" Matthew asked.

"I wont tell anyone." Charlotte answered.

"Good. Then we can let you go." Matthew told her.

"What if I don't want to go?" Charlotte asked him.

Matthew looked surprised. He grabbed Charlotte's hand. Charlotte looked at him and smiled.

"So does this mean you forgive me?" Matthew asked holding Charlotte's hand tight.

"I do." Charlotte answered.

"Wow. I didn't think you would ever forgive me. I broke your trust. You were pretty upset about it at the time."

"I was. I was pissed that you would betray me that you would sleep with another woman. I wanted to kill you." Charlotte was still holding his hand.

"Why the change in heart then?" Matthew asked.

"I understand it now. You said it was a moment of weakness. That is was just sex. That what we had was love. That you shouldn't walk away from the one you love. Now Cooper wants to walk away from me even though he knows I love him."

"So you still love Cooper?" Matthew asked disappointed.

"I do but it doesn't matter. He isn't willing to forgive me just like I wasn't willing to forgive you. Guess that old saying is right. Watch out what ya do because what goes around comes back around to bite ya." Charlotte was looking at the ground now as she was walking.

"I know where you're coming from Charlotte. When you left me I was so down but there was nothing I could do to make you forgive me. You could tell Cooper the truth about your past."

"I don't know. When we broke up he called me some real raw and nasty names. Don't know if I could ever forget it. But I still love him ya know? I slept with him last month at a friends wedding. Then he told me it was a mistake."

"It sounds to me like he is trying to punish you. He's trying to make you suffer."

"Well it's working. I ended up getting pregnant from that mistake sex." Charlotte told him.

Matthew let go of Charlotte's hand and looked at her. "You're pregnant? I'm sorry I didn't know. I wouldn't have let my brother orchestrate that kidnapping if I knew."

"It's okay. I'm fine. I'm actually glad you brought me here. I needed the distraction. I like being here. The garden's are beautiful and I like talking to you. I haven't had anybody that I could confide in like this."

"Why not? Don't you have friends?" Matthew asked.

"Not any close friends. Violet is Cooper's best friend and everyone else is so wrapped up in their own problems. But I feel like I could tell you anything. You never judge me."

Matthew and Charlotte approached the gazebo at the center of the garden. They sat down to take a break on the soft bench inside the gazebo. Matthew put his arm around Charlottes' shoulder and then ran his fingers through Charlotte's soft silky hair. He looked to see her reaction. Charlotte looked up into his eyes. Then she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him close to kiss. She thought about Cooper and thought about pulling away from the kiss as she sucked on Matthews' soft sultry lips. Matthew returned the kiss and she remembered what a good kisser he was. She felt him wrap his muscular arms around her. She remembered how Cooper said he was ready to move on. She was starting to feel less guilty. She felt Matthew's soft wet kisses on the nape of her neck and it felt so good. She remembered Cooper bragging to Violet about all the bimbos he was with since they broke up. Charlotte decided to give her self up to Matthew. She looked him in the eyes and said. "Love me Matthew." Matthew picked her up and laid her on the floor of the gazebo. Charlotte decided to forget about Cooper for awhile.

Review please. What do you want to see happen?


	5. Chapter 5 Team Effort

**CHAPTER 5 Team Effort**

**Cooper stared at his phone willing it to ring. Landry said he would call right back. Fifteen minutes had gone by. **Cooper was getting ready to call him back when the phone started ringing.

"_Hello. This is Cooper Freedman."_

"_Cooper. Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I was on the other line with my brother. He's making arrangements for us to fly out there on his corporate jet later today."_

"_Oh really."_ Cooper answered. Now Cooper started to get more concerned. Charlotte's family had never been out to visit Charlotte in the over two years he had been with her. They must be really worried if both her brother's were flying out to L.A.

"_Yup! My Momma wants to come too. It's hard just sitti'n around here knowing my sister is missing."_

"_What were you going to tell me about Charlotte's ex and his family?"_ Cooper had to know.

"_Charlotte's ex Matthew is a real good guy. Last I knew he was working as a top agent for the FBI crime division. But the ironic thing about it is he comes from a crime family."_ Landry k sort of laughed a little as he told Cooper since he found it strange.

" _What do you mean crime family?"_

"_Well his father and uncles own a few clubs. Mostly strip clubs. They've been known to have illegal activiites going on at those clubs. A lot of drug selling and prostitution. That kind of stuff. Plus I've heard rumors that they were into other types of crime too. But Matthew's different. I guess he rebelled from his family and chose the opposite path. When he first met Charlotte he was a cop. Now he's worked himself up the ranks at the FBI." _Landry went on until Cooper interrupted him.

"_Do you think that has something to do with Charlotte's disappearance?" _Cooper asked.

"_It might. I mean Charlotte was the intended target. They didn't want that other chic k she was living with. Or it could just be a random thing. I'm not sure." _

"_Maybe someone should talk to her ex since he's FBI."_ Cooper suggested.

"_I believe the cops are planning on doing that. That's the impression I got when I spoke with them. I got to get going. Got things to take care of here before I fly out."_

"_When you arrive in Los Angeles give me a call. I would like to meet up with you and your family."_ Cooper wished he had made an effort to get to know Charlotte's family earlier while they were dating. If he did maybe they would have told him about Charlotte's ex and her life before they met. Then it wouldn't be such a shock to him.

Cooper hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Addison asked him.

"Charlotte's family is flying out to L.A. later today"

"Oh they must be really worried then. Huh?" Addison was thinking out loud.

"Yeah well they should join the club" Cooper shook his head and looked down at the ground. Addison rubbed his back.

"It'll be okay Coop. You'll get through this." Addison tried her best to comfort him.

"The worst part of it all is I was pushing her way. Right now wherever she is she thinks I hate her. That's what tears me apart the most. I just want her to know I love her. I never stopped"

"I think she knows that Coop." Addison wasn't sure what Charlotte felt. She'd wished she took the time to talk to Charlotte about the breakup. She could see how it hurt Charlotte. Addison sighed. She wished she could have turned back the clock and been a friend to Charlotte. Charlotte reminded her of herself a few years back. Cooper patted Addison on the back this time.

"We'll find her" He said. "Just think positive thoughts."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Home Again!**

**Day 2 of captivity-**

Charlotte woke up in the huge master bedroom of her old house. The house she shared with Matthew while they were married . It was quite a gentleman of him to let her have the master bedroom while he slept in a guestroom down the hall. The sun came streaming in through the big window and Charlotte got up to look outside the window at the beautiful gardens. Someone knocked at the door. Charlotte answered to find Matthew standing there already dressed. He looked very handsome in his business suit she thought.

"Good morning Sunshine. How did you sleep?" Matthew handed her a cup of coffee.

"I slept like a baby." Charlotte answered and smiled taking the coffee from him.

"I've got good news! You're free to go. We gave the kid the antibiotics and you showed Jesse how to clean out the wound. I 'll give you a ride back to L.A. as soon as you get dressed."

"What if I don't want to go?" Charlotte asked casually

Matthew was surprised. "Well you have to. The police are looking for you. You can't just hide out here from your problems."

Now he was starting to sound like Cooper Charlotte thought. "Well your FBI. Can't you pull some strings and say that I've been found without me having to go back.?"

"What about Cooper and your friends and your work?" Matthew asked

"Cooper doesn't want me around anymore I don't have any real friends in L.A. but I will miss my work. I could say I need some time away because of the kidnap trauma until I figure things out."

"Alright I'll make a few calls and see what I could say about your disappearance." Matthew left while Charlotte sipped her coffee and enjoyed the view through the window.

**

**

**

**

Matthew came back a short while later. He noticed Charlotte was wearing an old sundress that she used to wear when they were married. She looked beautiful.

"I found it in the closet. I see you didn't get rid of all the stuff I left behind." Charlotte smiled.

"I saved my favorites." Matthew returned the smile. "We have a small problem though. I talked to a friend from the bureau. We are going to say that the kidnappers let you go outside a convenience store. You just have to say they didn't hurt you. We'll say they asked me for money and I delivered it to them. You'll say that you didn't recognize them and we are not going to pursue pressing charges. We'll say it wasn't a large some of money."

"Will they believe it?" Charlotte didn't think so because of Matthew's family history.

"Maybe or maybe not but as long as they see you are okay they'll most likely drop it. They wont want to spend the money, time or resources looking for some stupid kids if we're not willing to press charges anyway."

"So what's the problem then?" Charlotte asked.

"One of your brothers tipped the cops off about my family. The cops are coming out here today to question me. We have to get Jesse's sick friend out of the house and you shouldn't be here either. I suppose."

"Okay. I'll go with Jesse and the sick kid. Where should we go?"

"Just up the street to my uncle's summer home. That'll work but Charlotte your going to have to talk to the police at some point. We have to let them know your not missing."

"Okay. Tomorrow. You could drop me off at some convenience store tomorrow and we'll follow the plan. I just want to relax today and think about things. I don't feel like answering questions.

"Fine. We'll do it tomorrow. But you guys better get going now. I don't know when the cops are showing up. Jesse knows where my uncle's house is."

Charlotte walked up to Matthew and whispered goodbye in his ear. She made sure he felt her hot breath linger on his ear and neck before she left. Matthew just looked at her. "Maybe I'll come by and see you later after I talk to the cops."

"I'd like that." Charlotte gave him a naughty smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7************* Together again******************************

**Charlotte woke up next to Matthew at his uncle's house. Matthew was just staring at her. **

"What'd I drool all over myself ?" Charlotte noticed Matthew was staring at her.

" You're gorgeous. Can't believe I let you go "

Charlotte hopped up in bed and whispered in his ear. "Wanna play dirty cop and bandit?"

Matthew laughed. "It's tempting but you have to go home today. I'm dropping you off at the convenience store this morning. Early before it's crowded and there are witnesses. Do you remember what I told you to say?"

" I remember." Charlotte pouted as she got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready.

**

**

**

**

**Meanwhile Cooper met Charlotte's mother and brothers at the local pancake house.**

After they exchanged hello's and ordered their food. Landry began the conversation.

"Sorry We have to meet under these circumstances Cooper. Last time we met you was when our father died."

"I agree. When Charlotte comes home we'll have to have you guys all out for a visit. We'll show you the sights." Cooper really hoped Charlotte would be coming home again.

"Any news on Charlotte?" Duke asked while eating his pancakes.

"Nothing. I call twice a day for an update but there's nothing new. The only leads are what you told them about Charlotte's ex and his family." Cooper was disappointed.

"Let's hope she's with Matthew's family. At least we know they'd never hurt her. They adore Charlotte." Landry explained.

"What would his family want with Charlotte?" Cooper was confused.

"Charlotte's a doctor. They'd want her to take care of them when they were injured. They couldn't go to a hospital because the hospital would call the cops." Landry told Cooper as he stuffed his face with pancakes and eggs.

"And Charlotte would help them?" Cooper asked.

"Had no choice. It was her husband's family." Landry answered.

"Didn't you say her husband was a cop?" Cooper was trying to figure this out.

"Dirty cop. If you ask me." Duke added.

"No. I don't think he's dirty. He just can't help who he's related to. " Landry answered looking at Duke.

"Come on! He's dirty. That's why he works for the FBI. He gets inside information to tip his off his family. Don't you realize they planned it like that" Duke argued with Landry.

"He's not dirty. Matt's a good guy and a good cop." Landry told Duke.

"You're a naïve man if you believe that." Duke answered back.

Cooper and Momma King just watched the exchange between the brothers.

Cooper's cell phone rang. He took the call out in the lobby. When Cooper returned to the table he was very excited. "That was Detective Ryan. They found Charlotte. She's alive and okay. They dropped her off at a convenience store in Monteray. The cops are bringing her back to L.A. right now."

"Thank God!" Momma King said and then started to cry.

"Momma. Cooper just told us Charlotte's okay. Stop crying." Landry rubbed his Momma's shoulder.

"They're tears of joy. Tears of relief. You nimrod." Duke told Landry.

They wont be back to L.A. for a few hours. Would you like me to show you around L.A. in the meantime?" Cooper asked trying to break the tension. Cooper was so happy Charlotte was okay and coming home he didn't mind showing the Kings around all day if he had to. He wanted to get to know Charlotte's family better.

**After Charlotte was finished talking with the police investigators she walked out to find Cooper, Momma, Duke. and Landry waiting. Charlotte couldn't hide the expression of shock on her face.**

"What are y'all doin here? Charlotte had no idea her family came to L.A.

"They were worried about you Charlotte." Cooper walked up to her and squeezed her so tight Charlotte could hardly breathe.

After a minute Charlotte pulled herself away from Cooper. "I'm fine. You shouldn't have came here." Charlotte said looking at her mother and brothers.

"Charlotte." Cooper said giving her a look like a parent would give a child who said something rude.

"And why are you here Cooper?" Charlotte said rather brash.

"I'm sorry. Charlotte's just been through an ordeal. Do you mind if I talk to her for a while. You're all invited to dinner at my friend Violet's house tonight. I'll call you in a little while with the time and directions."

"Okay Cooper. That would be nice" Momma King said as she came over and gave Charlotte a gentle hug and kiss on the cheek.

Landry and Duke each took a turn to hug their sister and then went on their way leaving Charlotte and Cooper to talk.

"So Charlotte. Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?" Cooper asked quiet and very concerned.

Charlotte was annoyed "I'm fine Cooper. No one hurt me." Charlotte took a long deep breath and sighed "Now I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Now Cooper was annoyed "You never want to talk about anything. That's the whole problem with you Charlotte. Were you ever planning to tell me you were pregnant?"

Cooper started getting louder.

"How'd you find out!?" Charlotte was yelling. She looked around the parking lot as they walked to the car to make sure no one was listening to them.

Cooper lowered his voice a little. "Dr. Jones called. You missed your appointment and she told me because I'm the father apparently."

"Yes you' re the father. It happened from the mistake sex we had at Maya's wedding. Remember you told me it was a mistake. So I guess this baby is a mistake to you too!" Charlotte was yelling again as they both got into Cooper's car.

"I'm sorry I said it was a mistake Charlotte. The sex was not a mistake" Cooper lowered his voice again and in a quiet calm tone looked at Charlotte and said "I love you."

Charlotte wanted to believe him but so much had happened. "You wouldn't be saying that if I wasn't pregnant." She growled at him. "I don't need you. I can raise this baby on my own."

"That's not gonna happen Charlotte. It's my child too." Cooper kept his composure and talked to her her calmly. They had been arguing for months now and he was ready for it to stop. If only he could make her see it wasn't because she was pregnant but he really did love her. "I could take you to see Dr. Jones now if you like. She told me she would squeeze you in for an appointment whenever you got back."

"Fine" Charlotte said. This confirmed it to her that Cooper just wanted her back because she was pregnant.

**

**

Cooper came in the room with Charlotte for the prenatal exam. Everything looked good and Dr. Jones placed the doppler on Charlotte's abdomen and searched for the baby's heartbeat. Cooper and Charlotte looked at each other when they heard the sound. Cooper grabbed Charlotte's hand and squeezed it tight. Charlotte smiled at him. Even though she was still mad she was also amazed that they created a life together. Too bad Cooper told her that it was a mistake they had sex the time she got pregnant. She decided she wouldn't think about that now and just enjoy the sound of their baby's heartbeat.


	8. Chapter 8 Dinner At Violet's

**Chapter 8 **

"Here comes Cooper with the food." Violet called peeking out the window.

"I don't know why he invited my family over to eat." Charlotte gripes

"They're in town. Charlotte . They want to spend time with you and Cooper wants to get to know them."

"We're broken up." Charlotte reminds.

"You're pregnant Charlotte. You're tied to Cooper for life now."

Cooper walks in the door carrying a large box of food.

"Hey. I've got steaks, potatoes, salad some veggies and even desert..' Coopers proud. "And it's all cooked already. We just need to heat it up" Cooper heads to the kitchen and turns on the oven.

"Your're a real Betty Crocker heatin' up that food. Sure you can handle it?" Charlotte insults.

"Charlotte Be nice." Violet reminds. "I'll leave you two alone. But get along!"

"Really Charlotte? I'm trying to do a good thing here. I want to get to know your family. They're going to be my child's relatives." Cooper explains.

"So I was right. You're just around cos I'm pregnant."

"No Charlotte. That's not true." Coopers putting the steaks and potatoes in the oven.

The doorbell chimes and they walk out to greet Charlotte's Momma and brothers.

"Everyone sit down. Dinner is in the oven." Cooper tries to play the host.

Momma, Duke and Landry all give Charlotte a hug and shake Cooper and Violets hands before taking a seat in the living room. "Can I get anyone a drink?" Violet asks.

They all give Violet their drink orders. Charlotte passes.

"Why aren't you having a drink tonight Char? I thought you'd need a double martini after your ordeal" Duke asks.

Charlotte just looks trying to think up an explanation they may believe.

"Uh Charlotte's pregnant so she can't drink." Cooper informs.

Charlotte shoots Cooper a glare. She wasn't ready to make the announcement just yet.

Everyone seems surprised but offer their congratulations and more hugs for Charlotte and Cooper.

"So your're finally gonna make me a grandmother. I was starting to think this day would never come." Momma smiles.

"Yup This will be the first grandchild for my parents too." Cooper tells and Charlotte rolls her eyes.

"Are you planning on marrying?" Landry asks.

"No. We're broken up." Charlotte rushes to say before Cooper can open his mouth.

"I had no idea." Landry's surprised. "I thought you were a happy couple."

Charlotte gives a little sarcastic laugh. "Far from it" she snips .

"I think the food is ready in the kitchen. Can you give me a hand Charlotte?" Cooper asks.

Once is the kitchen Cooper turns to Charlotte. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm telling the truth. We're broken up. No point in lyin' about it to my family."

"Charlotte I told you I love you and I want to work things out."

"You wouldn't be sayin' it if I wasn't pregnant and I'm not getting back together cos of it." Charlotte pulled the steaks out of the oven. "They're done."

"Charlotte. It's not because you're pregnant. Ask Violet ask Addison how worried I was about you before I even knew you were pregnant."

"You called the wedding sex a mistake."

"I lied. I just wanted to hurt you." Cooper confesses.

"You sure did a good job." Charlotte snaps

"I'm sorry Charlotte." 

"You think that's it after all the things you said to me. After the way you've treated me these past months. You think you can say I'm sorry and it's all forgotten. It's all erased.?" Charlotte was getting louder.

"I know I know Charlotte but let me try. Let me try at least to make it up. To show you how much I really do care." Cooper tried to touch her face.

Charlotte pushed his hand away. Maybe it was the hormones. Maybe it was seeing Matthew again. Maybe it was the memory of how hurtful Cooper had been recently but she didn't want him to touch her. She didn't want him near her.

"Please Charlotte? You have to give me another chance" Cooper pleads.

Charlotte almost feels sorry for him and she feels herself giving in.

" I'll be open to it. You do realize it's never gonna be the same. I may forgive you one day for everything you said but I'll never forget it.

"So You'll give us a chance?"

"I said I'll try but I'm not promisin' anything. We can see each other for now. But I' m gonna stay at Violets house."

"So we'll be dating.?" Cooper asks.

" Something like that. But we can see other people if we want to. Like we're newly dating. Getting to know each other. Nothing exclusive and we'll take it from there."

Cooper didn't like this idea of being able to date other people. He wasn't interested in dating anyone else but he got the feeling Charlotte was.

Charlotte's cell phone rang. "Excuse me Cooper I got to take this call."

Charlotte went outside for some privacy.

"_Hey Bama. I was just calling to check on you. Did everything turn out okay with our plan?"_

"_Hi Matthew. It did. My family is here tonight so I'm having dinner with them and Coopert. But I miss you."_

"_Right back at ya."_

"_So when can I see you again?"_

"Charlotte The food is ready. Everyone is at the table waiting for you." Cooper calls out the door to her.

"_I gotta go but I want to see you again and talk."_ Charlotte whispers into the phone.

"_Call me when you can and we'll work out the details." _ They hang up.

"So who was on the phone Charlotte?" Cooper's curious.

Charlotte just looks at the food. Decides to ignore Cooper's question.

"Charlotte and I are going to give it another try. We're dating again" Cooper informs the family.

"That's great!" Momma is excited. "The baby needs it's mother and father together. I'm so happy for you."

Cooper grabs Charlotte's hand and smiles.

"Damn! Why's he have to smile at me like that?" Charlotte thinks to her self. She can't resist his smile. She smiles back and decides to just enjoy dinner with Coop, Violet and her family tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Charlotte rang the doorbell of her old house.

"Hello Bama." Matthew greets with a big smile. "Come on in. You must be tired from that long drive."

"Actually I think I need to stretch my legs a little from sittin' in the car for nearly six hours. Then I want to drive up to Big Sur with you for the weekend."

"Really? You sure you want to sit in the car another couple of hours." Matthew asks.

"Yes. I've been dying to go back there. Just get away and relax. Ya know?"

"Yeah. I know. I'll drive. Stretch your legs out while I pack." Matthew heads upstairs

Meanwhile back in L.A. Cooper knocks on Violet's door.

"Hey Coop" Violet opens the door and smiles. "Ooh Are those beautiful flowers for me" Violet laughs.

"Sorry Babe. These beauties are for Charlotte."

Violet's face gets serious. "Coop, Charlotte went away for the weekend. I thought she told you."

"No. No. She didn't tell me." Cooper's face drops.

"Yeah. Her family left yesterday, she figured she'd get away for a little while. It's just for the weekend. She'll be back Sunday night. She has to work Monday," Violet pats her friend on the shoulder.

"I figured we would spend the weekend together. I had all these plans to take her out."

"Well Coop. Give her time. She loves you. She just needs to think. You had a nasty breakup and it isn't easy for a woman like her to just forget about it. You really hurt her. She had to move in with me. She had nowhere else to go. It wouldn't be normal for her to just forget all about that."

"I know but I just want her to understand it wasn't her I was upset with it was me. I just took it all out on her."

"What do you mean?"

"We had this big fight. I told her she wasn't a normal woman, then she told me I wasn't a man. But that's really how I felt. I felt like I'm not good enough for her. She has more money. She's Chief of Staff and works at our office. She's beautiful and hot. I'm forty with a receding hairline. She's got it all going on and I'm a loser, middle aged pediatrician. That's why I figured she really wouldn't marry me.

Violet handed Cooper a beer. "You know that's not true Cooper. She gave everything up for you. She sold her place. She sold her furniture . Everything. She was ready to commit to you for life she told me. She moved all her clothes into her office at the hospital. I felt bad for her that's why I invited her to live with me" Violet slugged her beer.

"What should I do Violet? How do I fix this?"

"I think you just need to give her time." Violet advises and hands Cooper another beer.

"I don't think I have time. Charlotte went away this weekend and I get the feeling she is not alone." Cooper lays down on his back on the couch with his hand on his head and swallows his beer. "I think I went too far with some of the things I said I was just so angry."

"Why? What did you say Coop?" Violet opens another beer for herself now.

"I called her a sex toy, a miserable bitch, a trashy little girl just trying to please her dead daddy and more." Cooper closed his eyes and finished his bottle of beer. "Can you pass me another beer, Vi?"

"My God Cooper! You must have been so full of anger to say all that to her." Violet hands him another beer.

"I was. I just said anything I could think of to hurt her. I wanted her to feel as miserable as I was feeling about myself. And now I'm so sorry Violet. I was wrong and you need to help me fix this.

"I don't know Coop. Sometimes it just takes time to soften the blow. I know she still loves you. You just have to keep that in mind. It helps that she's pregnant with your child. That's a major connection you share and maybe she'll be willing to work things out."

"I don't know Vi. I think she found someone else. Someone she's spending the weekend with." Cooper says defeated.

"I have an idea. You'd be taking a chance but I have an idea how you might win her back." Violet's wheels are spinning.

"I'm listening Vi. I've got nothing to lose anymore."

"Okay then. Let's get started with the plans." Violet gets up and grabs her purse. "Come on Coop we're going shopping."

"For what?"

"You'll see. Let's go!" Violet grins and opens the door for Cooper.

**Don't forget to stop and review! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 The Talks**

**Charlotte and Matthew arrived in Big Sur and were going for a hike.**

"The drive up here was amazing. I forgot how spectacular the view of the coastline is." Charlotte comments as she hikes along the flowing stream.

"Is that why you wanted to come back up here? For the view?" Matthew questions her.

"That's part of it but I thought we could talk."

"We had some good times up here while we were married." Matthew smiles.

"We had some amazing times while we were married."

"Is that why we're here Charlotte? Are you trying to relive the past?" Matthew pushes some branches away so they could pass the through the trail.

"I guess. I just need to see. Ya know. I need to be sure I'm making the right choice." Charlotte looks at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you ever think about what life might have been like if we never got divorced Matthew? If I forgave you back then?"

"Sure. You cross my mind. Every now and then something makes me think of you. I think about how life would be different if I never cheated that time."

"Me too."

"It's normal Charlotte. I think all divorced couples think about that stuff."

"I should have forgiven you. I should have given you a second chance." Charlotte reaches out for his hand.

"That was a long long time ago Charlotte. We can't go back again. Too much time has gone by. Too much has changed." Matthew squeezes her hand.

Charlotte sits on a log off to the side of the trail. Matthew sits down next to her.

"I know. I've moved on. I have a good life now. Cooper wants to get back together. I'm having Cooper's baby but I can't stop thinking about how life might have been if I was still with you."

"Because it's easier. You and Cooper are having problems. You think life with me will be the way it was before I cheated. Don't make the same mistake twice Charlotte."

"What do ya' mean?"

"You didn't forgive me and you walked out. Now you're regretting it. Don't do the same with Cooper. Do you still love Cooper?"

"Yes. Although I don't know why. After the way he has treated me I shouldn't. I just can't turn it off though. Believe me I've been trying to."

"You still love him Charlotte and it sounds like he still loves you. Don't throw that away." Matthew advises.

"So you don't think we should give it another try? I mean you and me." Charlotte asks.

"Looking at you now I'm tempted to say yes but like I said before too much time has gone by. We're different people now. We can't go back again."

Charlotte's eyes started watering. Matthew gave her a hug. "Try not to think too much. That was then and this is now. We've both moved on. Go live your life with Cooper but remember if you ever need me I'm here for you. Always. Okay?"

Charlotte looked up at him. Now the tears were falling from her eyes. "Okay" She answers.

Matthew kisses her. Charlotte kisses him back. She didn't want this kiss to end. Neither one of them did because they knew it would be their last. When they finally broke the kiss they stood up and walked hand in hand along the stream.

"So I guess you should head back to LA Bama.".

"I hope I'm making the right choice" Charlotte says looking down at the trail as she walks with Matthew's hand interlocked with hers.

"Those were probably the best days we've ever known but it's all in the past Charlotte. Focus on the future. You're going to be a mom." He smiles at her.

"I guess I have some thinking to do on the drive home." Charlotte tells. "I just hope I am making the right choice."

"No regrets Bama."

"No regrets. " Charlotte replies.

**Do you think Charlotte is making the right choice to return to L.A. and Cooper?**

**There is only one chapter left before the epilogue. Do you want Charlotte's baby to be a girl or a boy? Send me a message or leave it in your review. The majority wins. Then you can choose the name. **

**Thanks! Don't forget to review! : 0 ) **


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 The Right Choice**

**Charlotte just arrived home Sunday evening and was exhausted from the long drive.**

Charlotte walked in the door and was surprised to find the lights dimmed. There were two long stem candles lit in the center of the dining room table and soft music was playing.

She turned around and started to walk back out the door thinking she interrupted Violet preparing for a date.

"Wait!" Cooper calls out to her as she heads back out the door.

"Cooper? What are you doing here?"

"I've been waiting for you to come home all day. I saw you pull up in the driveway and lit the candles."

"Why?" Charlotte's puzzled.

"I need to talk to you." Cooper takes her by the arm and leads her to the table. "Hungry?"

Charlotte sits down. "I'm starving." She smiles

"Good. I've got Filet Mignon with a fresh tossed salad and some fancy potatoes."

"I take it you didn't cook the meal?" That earned her a laugh.

"No. Thank Andre's Bistro if you like it." Cooper brings a tray of food out of the kitchen and puts it on the table. Charlotte wastes no time digging in. "You're not kidding you are starving."

"I'm eatin' for two now. Remember?"

"Yeah. But can you save some for me?" Cooper whines.

"I haven't eatin' all day." Charlotte informs as she enjoys the foodl.

"Where have you been anyway? Where did you go this weekend?" Cooper wants to know.

Charlotte hesitates then looks at him, more serious this time "I went to see Matthew my ex."

"Oh" Cooper looks down trying to hide his disappointment.

"I needed to do it Coop. For closure. To make sure I was doing the right thing."

"Did you figure things out? Are you doing the right thing?" Cooper's frowning.

"Yeah. I did figure things out. I'm glad I went so now I don't have to wonder."

"What are you saying? " Coops eyes are staring intensely at Charlotte.

"When we were first married Matthew and I lived this fairytale life. I was young . It felt like a fairytale anyway. But then he cheated on me and it stopped being a fairytale. Things started to get tough and I cut and ran. Wasn't willing to forgive him."

"And you forgive him now?" Cooper asks as he sips his wine.

"Well, that's your fault."

"How's it my fault." Cooper's truly puzzled

"You forgave me after I slept with Archer. I couldn't believe how easy it was for you to forgive me. It made me question whether I should've forgiven Matthew. I kept thinking how our life might have been if I forgave him."

"You want to go back to Matthew and give it another shot?" Cooper's voice is shaky.

"That's why I went up there. For closure. We talked about a lot of things." Charlotte gently puts her hand on top of his on the table.

"What did you decide ?" Cooper's feels his heart pounding but he tries to remain calm.

"That too much time has gone by and things could never be the same. I've got a good life now." She smiles

Cooper starts to relax. He feels his heart slowing down a bit. "So then you're going to give us another shot? Charlotte I promise I'll be a better man. I realize now that I need to step up....."

Charlotte interrupts him. "It's okay Cooper. I love you and I belong with you now. I don't think I could be happy any other way." Charlotte gives hom a soft smile while holding his hands across the table.

Cooper's a little teary. "Charlotte that's the first time you've said it. That's the first time you've told me you love me."

"Cooper. You know I love you."

"I know. I know you do but it's great to hear it. It just makes it more real to hear you say it." Cooper can't hide his excitement.

Cooper stops talking and looks deep in her eyes . "Charlotte. There's something I need to tell you . I' m sorry for everything thing I said. The names I called you. My rotten attitude. I was an ass."

"You were." Charlotte interrupts

"I'm sorry Charlotte. I've been thinking of ways to make it up to you."

"Just don't do it again. That's all I ask Coop. I don't have it in me to go through that again. I've missed you."

"I'm sorry. I missed you too. I just felt that I wasn't man enough for you."

"You're plenty man for me." Charlotte lectures. "You don't give yourself enough credit Coop. That's the whole problem. If I say you're good enough for me then you're good enough for me. Got it?"

"Got it" Cooper answers dutifully, then blurts out "I have a surprise for you!"

"I love surprises!" Charlotte answers in a sing song voice.

"Well here it is." Cooper sing songs back while pulling a little something out of his dress shirt pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?" Charlotte's eyes are wide and she swallows.

"It is." Cooper slips the diamond on her finger. "Will you marry me Charlotte?"

Charlotte can't help it. The tears fill her eyes. She grows a big smile and yells out "Yes!!" to Cooper's relief.

Cooper gets up and walks to her side of the table. Charlotte stands up. The couple embrace. After they finish the celebratory hug Cooper dips Charlotte and gives her an epic kiss. Charlotte looks up into his eyes. She realizes she has found her prince. She is living her fairytale all over again with a new prince and she knows she has made the right choice.

Cooper leads her into the living room and they dance to the soft music and enjoy holding each other .

Violet was sitting at the top of the steps on standby just in case things didn't go so smoothly for her two best friends. She cried some tears of joy. She decided to go wait in her room until morning to congratulate the couple. Violet looked down at the filet mignon on the table and thought about running downstairs to swipe some. She was starving after all that shopping with Cooper for the ring and food.

She thought better of it. "I'll sneak down after they go to bed. It probably wont be long now before they head to the bedroom to celebrate." Violet smiled at them and walked away!

**THE END! I will write an epilogue soon !**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it took so long to update. I was away on vacation. Most of you chose a girl in the reviews. I didn't give you a chance to pick a name since I wanted to finish this story. I came up with Collette-combined Cooper and Charlotte as best as I could.

**Epilogue-25 Years Later**

**Charlotte looked beautiful as always sitting in the front row of the church pew.** Her blonde hair in an up sweep and dressed in a formal gown with a slit all the way up the side. She stood up and stared intently down the aisle as the organist began to play the Wedding March. Tears came to her eyes as she watched Cooper walk arm in arm with Collette up the aisle to her groom, Lucas, who was waiting at the alter. Charlotte glanced across the Aisle at Violet and Pete who were also glassy eyed.

"_I can hit the ball better than you can." _Lucas told the little blonde girl who was two years younger and much smaller than he was.

"_No you can't. I bet you 5 dollars I can hit it better than you." _Eight year old Collette called back.

"_You sure you want to bet on that? There's no way a little pip squeak like you can hit better than me._" Lucas teased.

"_My dad taught me to hit. I can hit better than he can._" Collette brags.

"_Okay than let's see._" Lucas pitches the ball to Collette who hits it hard on the first try, clear across the yard into the neighbor's front window. "_Wow you can hit hard_." Lucas was impressed.

"_I'm in big trouble now. He works with my mom at the hospital._" Collette was starting to tremble as she saw the grumpy old man come out of his house screaming.

"_Who threw that ball in my window_? _Someone's going to pay!_" The old man yelled.

"_I did. I'm sorry sir_." Ten year old Lucas tells.

"_I'm calling your parents right now Lucas. They're paying for this_"

"_Why did you say you did it Lucas? I did it_." Collette was grateful.

"_It was my fault. I dared you to hit it as hard as you could and boy you sure did_." Lucas was impressed at the little girl's strength.

**Cooper pulled the veil off of Collette's face and smiled at Lucas before he took his seat next to Charlotte in the front row. **Cooper quickly glanced around the church. He saw Violet and Pete sitting across the aisle and Violet gave him a smile. Addison was sitting right behind him with Sam and Naomi. Dell and his wife and children were sitting next to Pete and Violet. As Collette and Lucas spoke their vows Cooper couldn't help but think about the irony of it. His oldest daughter was getting married to his best friend's son. Collette and Lucas would be taking over the practice in a few years. Sam and Addison were getting ready to retire soon. Cooper would retire next year. Charlotte retired years back after having her four kids. She still worked as Chief of Staff at St. Ambrose. After church the guests headed back to the Freedman's beach house for the reception.

Pete gave Cooper a pat on the back. "I guess this means we'll be grandparents at the same time."

"Don't say it." Charlotte grumps and then laughs. "I ain't ready to be a grandma yet."

"Oh come on. Char. It'd be fun to have a baby around the house again" Cooper ribs her.

"Cooper just loves those babies." Charlotte tells Pete and Violet who are looking on.

"Better you than me." Violet jokes "You had four. I'm glad I only had to go through it once" Violet adds.

"You got a bad deal with Lucas's birth. All o' mine were easy as pie." Charlotte answers. The foursome all get quiet thinking about the manner in which Lucas was born. Charlotte is sorry she said anything and wishes she kept her mouth shut.

The band leader calls out that it is time for the young couples' first dance as husband and wife. The foursome gather around the dance floor and watch their children.

"I hope they're always as happy as we are." Cooper puts his arm around Charlotte.

"Wasn't always this way." Charlotte says with her drawl as clear as ever.

"I know but it was all worth it for this." Cooper looks at his other three children all standing near the dance floor watching Collette and Lucas dance.

The two teenage girls come up to Cooper and ask him to dance while the twelve year old boy wants to dance with Charlotte.

"Nope!" Cooper tells his children. "I'm dancing the first dance with your mom. She's all mine." Cooper says. He smiles at them and pulls Charlotte by the arm onto the dance floor.

Charlotte looks at Cooper and wonders where all the time has gone. They dance along side Lucas and Collette and Pete and Violet. She thinks about the past and all the time they wasted on their silly bickering. If only she knew then how life would turn out. Cooper looks at Charlotte and he is amazed at how happy she has made him. Four beautiful children and a life of happily ever afters!

**THE END**

**I hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review. I love reviews!!**


End file.
